The Cliche of Good vs Evil
by SCREAMstina
Summary: When the wizarding world begins to plummet into darkness James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alexia, and Elle are finishing up school. They have to choose between joining the evil plaguing the world or fighting against it. This is their story...
1. Prologue

**Yummy, prologue !  
****I made a 'trailer' for The Cliché of Good vs. Evil as well.**

**www. you tube (dot) com /watch?v (equalsign) 1HUbSyqejY4**

**Watch it and read this.  
Reviewreviewreview,  
and tell me if I should continue with this or not.  
****xo.**

When in the muggle world girls were throwing themselves at The Beatles and being a hippie was a trend spreading like wildfire across America, the wizarding world was taking a turn for the worst. Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard alive was in his prime. His followers were in abundance. He was the puppeteer controlling the strings of hundreds of dark wizards and witches. At the snap of his fingers muggles and wizards alike would be murdered or tortured. The wizarding world was a terrifying and dark place to be living in.

There was good left, though. There were wizards like Albus Dumbledore who were resisting the uprising of evil. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also believed to be the only man Voldemort feared. This made Hogwarts the supposed safest place to be at the time. Yet there were students inside the school being recruited as death eaters so believe what you will. Voldemort wasn't the only one with followers inside the walls of Hogwarts there were students joining groups such as the Order of the Phoenix that was recruiting. The Order was bound on the downfall of the dark lord.

James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alexia Cain, Elle Caspin, and Peter Pettigrew were finishing up their seventh year at Hogwarts during all of this. When their biggest worry should have been what color dress robes to buy for their graduation these students were deciding which side of the inevitable war they would be on. Their choice was between good and evil and it was their choice alone to make. This is their story…


	2. C1 Probably Should Hate

Chapter One ; Probably Should Hate.

_ There were four of them. Their heads bent together over some piece of paper resembling a map. The shortest one, Peter Pettigrew, was giggling nervously the whole time and seemed to not be putting much effort into whatever scheme the foursome was creating. The masterminds seemed to be the two boys closest to Elle. They would mutter into one another's ears, make eye contact, and either nod their heads or shake them and depending on their head movement they would fill in the other two boys. Remus Lupin, one of the boys being informed by the duo would nervously glance around and scan the general area for the ancient librarian who was known to appear out of nowhere and kick talkers. The duo consisted of Lily Evan's arrogant boyfriend, James Potter, and Mr. Sirius Black.  
__ Sirius was leaning against the table with his shirt sleeves rolled up messily. One was already hanging back down by his wrist. His tie was tossed carelessly on a chair nearby and his shirt had the first two buttons unbutton showing a peak of his muscular chest. His thick, ebony locks of hair were in need of a haircut but hung precariously in his face and concealed the majority of it. Elle could feel her heart jump as she thought about running back into this tan arms, sweeping the hair from his face, and kissing those delectable, cherry red lips one more time.  
__ Now, dear reader, don't think ill of Elle. She wasn't one of those squeal every time someone says 'serious' because it's so close to 'Sirius' fan girls. Hell, sometimes she wanted to knee the kid in the face. The eldest Black was known as many things; heartthrob, heartbreaker, James' sidekick, prankster, and to Elle he was 'gorgeous ex-boyfriend she probably should hate but can't'._

**xoxo.**  
**Elle's P.O.V.**

"And he's always calling me Lilykins now. Isn't that the cutest nickname ever? Elle? Elle? ELLE!? Are you listening to me!?" Lily's voice broke through my daydream. I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
"Yes, Lily, I'm listening. James, blah, more James, blah and so on. See? I know exactly what you've been saying for the past two hours!" She opened her mouth to argue, paused, and then closed it and stuck out her tongue.  
I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked. She huffed and shuffled the papers in front of her. She picked up a stack of parchment with her perfect script covering each page. She stuck it out for me to take.  
"Tell me what you think of it. It's my essay for potions." She told me.  
I glanced down at the papers inches from my face and hissed at them. I shoved them back at her and stood up.  
"That essay isn't due until next Thursday. I'll read it for you on say, Monday. Right now I want to go to sleep. We've been in here for hours and unlike you I like sleep." I told her as I collected the books, papers, and writing utensils I had brought with me to the library.  
"Fine! I'll see you tomorrow morning, ever so cheery one." Lily waved at me as I started to walk away from our table in the corner of the library.  
I glanced at the table that had been diagonal from us; I had spent most of my time staring at it. Around it were four Slytherins arguing about some piece of paper in the middle of it. I inspected the four of them and immediately caught myself gagging. I had spaced out and day dreamed about them as Sirius and his friends. The only one who resembled Sirus at the table was his vile little brother, Regulus Black. Regulus's shirt was unbuttoned exposing his sickly pale chest, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was slung over a chair.  
_I had a daydream about Regulus Black. Someone kill me. Please?  
_I finished gagging as soon as I left the library and began down the corridors. The whole way back to the common room I heard Remus's and Alexia's voices in my head. I knew exactly what they would say if I told them about tonight.  
_You shouldn't like him in the first place anymore. If you would just stop liking him maybe you wouldn't have sick fantasies about him after staring at his little brother.  
You're the one who broke up with him remember? Geez, Elle, geez. _

**Ah ! Chapter oneee ! I'll probably tweak it a bit more before I'm finished with it.  
I just thought I'd put it up. This time I'm actually going to stick with a story until the end.  
As shocking as that may seem. I have way more time on my hands now.  
Review it.** **Now.**

**xoxo – 'stina.**

**Disclaimer;  
The credit for anything Harry Potter goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
